My Beloved Uke
by Red Evil-chan
Summary: Kecemburuan sang seme berakhir dengan hal ambigu


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yusei

Story © Septi-hime a.k.a. Devi

Rate : T

Cast : Akabane Karma and Shiota Nagisa  
Warn: semicanon, MxM, ooc, gaje, oneshot, bahasa kasar, fict pelepas lelah.

.

.

 **~krrriiiing...~**

Suara bel tanda berakhir pelajaran berbunyi, siswa-siswa mulai berhamburan meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

" _Jaa mina-san_ , kita akhiri pelajaran sampai di sini." ucap laki-laki berambut biru langit yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas sambil merapikan bukunya.

 **~Sret~**

"Gomene Yasuda- _kun_ , kau meleset lagi." ucapnya lagi sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, menghindari sebilah pisau yang sekarang bersarang di papan tulis di belakangnya. Si pelaku pelemparan pisau hanya mendecih tidak suka.

"Ggrrr... _Kuso Chibi-sensei_... Sampai kapan kau akan mengajar kami ha?!"

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Hiroshi- _kun_ , saya masih akan mengajar kalian hingga 6 bulan ke depan. Hingga saat itu tiba kalian boleh mencoba membunuh saya."

" _Urusai... Kono yaro.."_

"Selamat siang."

Setelah mengucapkan salam kepada muridnya dia pun keluar dari ruang kelas yang terlihat seperti sarang penjahat jalanan itu.

"Huft... Kenapa aku bisa terdampar di tempat seperti itu? Sungguh sangat jauh dari apa yang aku impikan." gumamnya sambil terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan depan karena sedang fokus dengan _handphone_ di tangannya **.**

 **~Brugh~**

" _Ittai..._ " rintihnya sambil memegangi pantatnya yang mencium lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _sensei?_ " ucap seseorang yang dia tabrak tadi.

"Saya tid- Karma- _kun_?"

"Selamat siang, _sensei._ " ucap si pemuda yang dipanggil dengan 'Karma- _kun'_ tadi sambil menampilkan senyum tak bersalah.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Memangnya salah jika aku ingin mengunjungi kekasihku sendiri?"

"Tapi Karma- _kun,_ bukannya kamu ada rapat dengan dewan petinggi lainnya?"

"Aku sudah selesai rapat."

"Bukannya setelah rapat kamu ada pertemuan dengan pihak dari departemen pertahanan?" tanya laki-laki berambut biru langit tadi sambil berjalan meninggalkan bangunan sekolah.

"Shiota Nagisa. Tidak senangkah jika melihat kekasihmu menjemputmu?" balas tanya Karma sambil mengikuti langkah sang pujaan hati.

"Bukannya aku tidak senang, tapi tetap saja jika itu kewajiban kamu harus melakukannya."

"Kamu mau ke mana, Nagisa _?"_ tanya Karma ketika melihat Nagisa berjalan melewati halaman sekolah.

"Pulang, memangnya mau ke mana lagi?"

"Kamu pulang bersamaku! Tidak ada bantahan!" balasnya sambil menarik tangan Nagisa ke arah tempat parkir.

"Memangnya aku pernah membantahmu?"

"Itulah yang kuharapkan darimu. Nah, sekarang masuklah." perintah Karma sambil membukakan pintu penumpang di samping pengemudi.

" _Ne,_ Karma _-kun_ , tadi Asano- _kun_ menemuiku." ujar Nagisa saat mereka sudah menjauh dari bangunan sekolah tempatnya bekerja.

"Ada urusan apa hingga dia mendatangimu?" tanya Karma dengan nada menahan emosi.

Sebenarnya bukan rahasia lagi kalau Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakuushu sempat terlibat persaingan untuk mendapatkan seorang Shiota Nagisa saat mereka memasuki jenjang pendidikan tinggi. Dan sampai sekarang pun Karma masih tidak akrab dengan Gakuushu meski dia sudah mendapatkan sang _uke_ idaman.

"Dia menawariku untuk pindah bekerja di sekolah miliknya."

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku masih belum menjawabnya."

"Dasar lipan siala-.." umpatan Karma terhenti karena bunyi telepon dari ponsel milik Nagisa.

"Dengan Nagisa Shiota, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Terima dalam _mode speaker_!" perintah Karma.

 **"Halo Nagisa-** _ **kun**_ **, bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi?"**

"Ah, Asano- _kun._ Maaf, aku masih memikirkannya. Kalau aku sudah punya jawaban, aku akan menghubungimu segera."

 **"Pikirkanlah segera. Tawaranku memiliki hasil lebih besar daripada tempatmu sekarang bekerja."**

"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap belum bisa memberi jawaban sekarang."

 **"Kalau kau masih ragu tentang tawaranku, aku bisa memberimu berkas laporan tempatmu akan bekerja. Sekarang kau ada dimana? Aku bisa menjemputmu."**

"A..aku sedang bersama Ka-"

"Nagisa sedang bersama Akabane Karma. Dia tidak perlu kau jemput dan dia tidak akan bekerja di tempat lipan sepertimu." sembur Karma setelah merebut ponsel Nagisa dari empunya.

"Maaf ya Asano- _kun,_ dan terimakasih telah menawarkan pekerjaan kepadaku." ucap Nagisa dengan nada sungkan setelah mengambil _handphone-_ nya kembali.

 **"Pikirkanlah dulu dengan matang, tawaranku masih berlaku hingga kapan pun. Dan kalau ada waktu luang kita mungkin bisa membahasnya berdua."** balas Gakushuu tanpa menghiraukan Karma.

"Dengar ya lipan busuk, Nagisaku tidak akan pernah bekerja denganmu atau pun pergi denganmu!" sembur Karma kemudian dimatikannya sambungan di antara keduanya.

"Karma- _kun kok sensi banget sih?"_ celetuk Nagisa sambil memasukkan _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Bukannya sensitif atau apa, tapi ini masalahnya sudah berhubungan dengan lipan busuk itu. Saingan terberatku untuk mendapatkanmu." balas Karma sambil menahan emosi.

"Memangnya sesulit itu ya untuk mendapatkanku?" tanya Nagisa sambil mengupas bungkus sebatang lolipop.

"Nagisa- _kun_ itu _uke_ idaman, jadi yang mau memilikimu pasti banyak. Bahkan terkenal sampai kota lain." jawab Karma sambil sesekali melirik Nagisa yang tengah asyik mengulum lolipopnya.

"Jangan mengingatkan tentang aib masa lalu, _kan_ jadi _nggak_ seru." balas Nagisa masih dengan mengulum lolipopnya.

"Nagisa- _kun_ mau yang seru-seru? Aku tahu permainan yang seru, Nagisa- _kun_ mau main?" tanya Karma sambil menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini? Bukankah ini bukan apartemenku?" tanya Nagisa sambil mengamati bangunan megah di sebelahnya.

"Jawab aku, Nagisa- _kun_! Jangan balik bertanya."

"Memangnya apa yang seru, Karma- _kun_?"

"Mendekatlah kemari."

"Memangnya ada aph-" belum selesai Nagisa bertanya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir seksi Karma.

1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
Bukan ciuman liar yang penuh dengan nafsu.  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10  
Hanya saling menempelkan bibir, meski pun bukan gaya berciuman favorit Karma.  
11  
12  
13  
14  
15  
Meski awalnya Nagisa sempat terkejut, namun akhirnya dia menikmatinya juga.  
16  
17  
18  
19  
20  
Dan sampailah batas toleransi Nagisa untuk menahan nafasnya. Ditepuknya bahu si surai merah guna memberi tanda kalau dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dan terlepaslah jalinan bibir keduanya.

"Hah..hah..hah... Karma- _kun_ , sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku?" tanya Nagisa masih dengan menata napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Katanya Nagisa- _kun_ mau yang seru-seru, yang aku kasih tahu apa yang seru. Bahkan ciuman kita tadi melampaui rekor ciumanmu dengan Kayano."

"Karma- _kun_ kurang kerjaan sekali, sampai-sampai ciuman dihitungi. Lagi pula apa yang seru dari ciuman tadi?" gerutu Nagisa sambil melanjutkan mengulum lolipopnya yang tadi sempat terhenti, kemudian keluar dari mobil Karma.

"Jadi yang tadi masih kurang seru? Nagisa- _kun_ mau yang lebih seru lagi?" tanya Karma dengan seringai serigalanya, dia juga ikut keluar dari mobil.

"Aku sedang lelah, Karma- _kun_. Aku tidak mau melakukan permainan konyolmu lagi." gerutu Nagisa sambil berjalan ke arah apartemen Karma.

"Aku jamin permainan yang ini lebih seru." balas Karma saat mereka melewati lobi apartemen.

"Memangnya permainan seperti apa?" tanya Nagisa begitu mereka sampai di lift.

"Permainannya seperti ini." balas Karma sambil mencium lagi bibir merah muda Nagisa.

Kali ini bukan hanya bibir yang saling menempel, namun juga bibir yang saling mengulum, berbagi saliva dan saling bersilat lidah.

Suara decapan saliva terdengar nyaring di dalam bilik lift itu.  
Sekali lagi karena kekurangan kadar oksigen di paru-paru, Nagisa kembali menepuk-nepuk bahu Karma.  
Karma yang tanggap dengan kode dari Nagisa langsung melepas ciuman mautnya. Sekarang Nagisa terlihat mengenaskan, bibir merah muda yang bengkak, napas yang terengah-engah, dan jangan lupa wajah yang memerah karena kehabisan nafas.

"Apa-apaan tadi, Karma- _kun._ Kita masih ada di lift, ada CCTV di dalam lift ini." gerutu Nagisa.

"Jadi, kalau kita tidak di tempat terbuka aku boleh menyentuhmu lebih dari ini?" ucap Karma sambil menampakkan seringai menggodanya.

"Ya..yah.. Selama itu tidak mengganggu tetangga." ucap Nagisa dengan lirih dan malu-malu.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pergulatan kita yang sempat tertunda kemarin malam." bisik Karma tepat di samping telinga Nagisa.

"Uwa.. Karma- _kun_! Turunkan aku!" pekik Nagisa saat dia dibopong Karma tepat saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Tidak mau. Nanti Nagisa- _kun_ malah lari. Kan Nagisa- _ku_ n licik, seperti ular." kelakar Karma sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Biar pun seperti ular begini, tapi Karma- _kun_ juga suka 'kan?" cicit Nagisa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Karma.

"Sangat suka, sampai-sampai aku sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memakanmu." ucap Karma sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hah.. Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi besok aku masih ada kelas, jadi jangan buat aku kesulitan untuk berjalan."

" _As your wish, my beloved uke."_ bisik Karma sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

~ _End_ ~

Well... Saya gak tau ini apa, yang jelas ini fic pemanasan sebelum saya mulai lagi lanjut menggarap story yang lain. Ok itu saja cuap-cuap dari saya.  
Semoga kalian menikmati.


End file.
